Kantai Collection: The Lost Files
by 1st Lt. Wipeout
Summary: Fubuki, Mutsuki and Yuudachi is assigned to the newly-made 2nd Mobile Fleet. Little did they know, did 3 very different ships would make their lives change. After Operation MI. Chapter 6 is up! Chapter 1 minor rewrite. LONG-TERM HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing, except for my OCs. All Kantai collection information is taken from the Kancolle Wiki English Edition. Most Halo elements are OC. Please do inform me of anything that I got wrong. Thanks and Enjoy! Also, since the anime did not state a specific Naval Base, The Main one would be named Shigan Base.**

SHIGAN NAVAL BASE  
1400 HOURS  
COMMANDING OFFICER'S ROOM

"Nagato, check the mail would you? I just got a letter from who knows where." Admiral of the Shigan Base says as he looks closely at an envelope.

"Hmm? 'Who knows where'? Admiral, you aren't drunk are you?" Nagato, the Secretary Ship asks looking closely at the Admiral. "Oh maybe you aren't drunk… Let me see that letter." Nagato says as she snatches the letter from the Admiral.

"From what I've seen from the letter, this is not a standard Government letter. Look, you can see the Sakura Stamp, then next to it, a Wax Seal with the Logo of the United Nations. It's coded, however. At the bottom, there is a morse code. Decoded, it says..." The Admiral Says before being interrupted

"The Code is in the Package you know the SpecPass. What's a SpecPass?" Nagato asks as she reads it again.

"Spec… Pass? Oh. Oh hell. Ooh Helll… This is not good. Tell me, Nagato, during have you ever heard of the Human-Covenant War?" The Admiral says as realization dawns on him.

"Human-Covenant? No, can't say I have… Why?"

"I'm not supposed to say anything of this matter, but as secretary ship, i... have no choice... dammit I hate having to to this... don't think this is of any liking... i still hate you guys."

"Hmm... yeah, yeah."

"Here, read this, all of it, then come back to me. Im going to go and pick up the package and try to decode this."

SHIGAN NAVAL BASE  
1630 HOURS  
BASE MAIN GATE

"Huh, looks like we're here sir, Shigan Naval Base, as per orders. We are to report to the Administration building upon arrival." The Aftermath-Class Heavy Cruiser 'Kerry' says aloud.

"Hey look, there's someone over there, lets ask her!" The Hades-Class Super-Carrier 'Janet' exclaims, exited.

"Alright, simmer down you two, we're supposed to keep the professional mask on until we get sorted out." Infinity, the Infinity-Class Dreadnought orders as she begins walking towards the girl. "Excuse me, I am looking for the Administration building?"

"Of course! It's over tha… tha…" The girl begins stuttering as she looks the trio. Their grey uniform a standout to the entire environment, and their size a tantament to their combat forms. She gulps hard in fear.

"Oh, hey down worry! We aren't going to hurt you! We are new here, you see!" Janet quickly says as she realizes the state of the poor girl. "Im Hades, but you can call me Janet."

The shaking girl replies timidly, "I… Im Fubuki… the Admin building is that way."

"Thank you, Fubuki, I am Infinity and this is Aftermath. Be seeing you." Infinity says as she begins walking in the direction that was pointed out by the girl.

"You can call me Kerry, Fubuki. Don't worry about Infinity, she's the flagship of the Infinity-Class ships so high expectation is of her. See you later, Fubuki!" Kerry whispers then rushes to catch up to the group.

A knocking sound along with the appropriated code was heard from the Admiral's Door. Replying with the safe code, All 3 girls walked in and saluted.

"Dreadnought Infinity, reporting in, Sir!"

"Heavy Cruiser Aftermath, reporting Sir!"

"SuperCarrier Hades, Reporting Sir!"

The Admiral looks up and down, inspecting each girl carefully occasionally checking his papers for reference. Once satisfied, he nods at them, expecting them to relax. Seeing as they are not moving, he sighs and says, "At ease."

All 3 girls changed stance to parade rest with precise timing. The admiral shakes his head as he watches them. "On the field, follow orders, don't do funny shit, and you'll get by fine. Understand?"

"Sir, yes Sir!"

The Admiral grumbles as he hands them a file each. "These files contain your new divisions. Report to each accordingly. We shall have your official welcome in two days time."

All 3 girls marched out of the compound till they reached a courtyard. Then they looked at the papers. Janet is assigned to the 1st Carrier Division, no surprise there. Kerry is assigned to the 2nd Fleet Division also no surprise. Then they looked at Infinity's paper in shock. Infinity is to be assigned to the newly made 2nd Mobile Fleet consisting of her and 3 Destroyers. One of the destroyers are none other than Fubuki, herself. "Huh… well, I'll see you later girls.

Infinity made her way to the dormitories. Seeing the sign which states ' _2_ _nd_ _Mobile Fleet_ ' knocking on the Door, she waits until someone opens the door.

30 minutes earlier

"Mutsuki! Yuudachi! Pack your things! We are assigned to a new Fleet!" Fubuki shouts as she heaves her pack. Mutsuki, who packs light, picks up her pack and drags Yuudachi up.

"Huuu, why'd you have to wake me, poi…? I was having a nice dream." Yuudachi mutters.

"Get up! We have 10 minutes to get outta here! New Fleet!" Fubuki says as she too begins to pull Yuudachi.

"I get it, I get it! Im up! Huu… what fleet, poi?"

"It's the newly made 2nd Mobile Fleet!"

Present time

Fubuki, upon hearing knocks, got up and walked over to the door, opening it to see grey. Feeling a pat on her head, she looks up to finally see the tall woman she saw earlier. Fearful, she jumps back, startling the other 2 in the room.

"Fubuki? What is…? Oh." Mutsuki ask as she looks to the door. Once she made eye contact, she too slowly crept backwards to the wall. Yuudachi, shocked at her friends' reactions, followed suit repeatedly muttering 'poi'.

"Hey" That one word made all the occupants in the room jump. "Why are you all scared for? Fubuki, I told you im not here to hurt you. And to the rest of you, do I really look that intimidating?" Infinity asks confused.

"Well yes, you're quite tall and frankly pretty… big, you know?" Fubuki replies, blushing slightly. She glances at Mutsuki who is nodding furiously.

"Hahaha! Relax, girls, I promise I will not hurt you. In fact, I vow to protect you all. Now for introductions. I am Infinity, of the Infinity-Class Dreadnought, assigned to the 2nd Mobile Fleet on order of the Admiral to serve as the Flagship. However, should you girls want someone else, please do inform me and we'll work something out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the first chapter confusions, so the Aftermath-Class Heavy Cruiser and the Hades-Class Supercarrier are of my own invention (OC). Although, pointed out by K1LL3R1393, the Infinity-Class is a warship that was due to the fact that it was UNSC (United Nations Space Command) standard. For the UNN (United Nations Navy), it's a huge ship with massive guns so I shall classify the ship as a Dreadnought. Onto other things, I will also introduce the return of the so-called outdated Fleet Boys (OC) that has been remodelled by the UN. So here's the second Chapter of Kantai Collection: The Lost Files.**

SHIGAN NAVAL BASE  
0900 HOURS  
PARADE SQUARE

2 days after the arrival of the 3 UNN ship-girls, a welcome ceremony is held as promised by the secretary ship, Nagato. The ceremony also served as an event that she can use as a commendation to all the Fleet Girls who has fought in Operation MI or The Battle of Midway Atoll as it was officially released.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLineBreakXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good morning to all of you! I'd like to express my and the Admiral's gratitude and congratulations on the amazing job well done 2 days ago. While I still await the report from the flagships, the Admiral has decided to allow a day off from the paperwork to enjoy the festivities that we have prepared today." Nagato says cheerily. The gathered Fleet girls cheered as they listened to Nagato's speech. Nagato then held her hand up, effectively silencing everyone on the square.

"Today is also a special day as we welcome our friends from the United Nations Navy. Due to our performance in the last battle, the UNN has decided to give us 3 ships. Not just any ships too, the 3 most prized ships in the UNN. I welcome, the UNN ships!" Nagato speaks quickly as she looks into some of the girls' eyes. She steps to the side to allow the 3 UNN ship girls to march up to the stage. Standing in attention, the 3 ship girls saluted as they introduced themselves.

"Heavy Cruiser Aftermath, codename Kerry, Ma'am!"

"Supercarrier Hades, codename Janet, Ma'am!"

"Dreadnought Infinity, Ma'am!"

The assembled fleet girls looked at their newer arrivals with shock. Not knowing what to say, Fubuki shouted, "Attention!" The girls, upon hearing her, all faced forward in attention. On her cue, the assembled saluted. This prompted the UNN girls to lower their arms into parade rest. The Japanese Fleet girls followed suit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLineBreakXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nagato looks at Fubuki in surprise as she somehow managed to command the entire Fleet into a salute. Forming a small smile on her lips, Nagato tells them to be at ease, allowing everyone to relax. Walking in front of the UNN girls, she faces the crowd and shouts, "Let the festivities begin!" Turning around, she looks at the UNN girls, somehow still in parade rest. "Look girls, you are free to go. Drop the formalities will you? We are of free spirit. We here at the Shigan Naval Base are non-militarilistic. I don't know how you were brought up to be at the UNN Base but please, drop it. It would not do well to the younger ships to see you to be so serious. I hope you have been mingling with your Fleetmates?" Nagato asks.

"I have been as social as protocol permits, ma'am. It has good reason." Kerry says with discipline. She then walks away.

"Oh my god, the other carriers have been so nice to me! I can't resist it, sorry Ma'am. They were showing me around but when they asked the more personal questions, I answered as per protocol." Janet says as she blushes a little. She nods to Infinity and salutes Nagato before rushing of to find Kerry.

"Hmm, I don't quite see what protocol you are talking about. Mind telling me about it?" Nagato asks Infinity.

"It's the Hood Protocol, ma'am. As per the UNS… UNN Rules, as per Operation Midway, all UNN ships are not permitted to create a visible bond between other ships. This way, should a ship be sunk, the other ships would not be affected in combat in anyway that may disrupt the battle plans." Infinity explains without emotions.

Nagato looks miffed. As she listened to the UNN ship's explaination, her expression changed from understanding to sadness to disgust. "So you're telling me that the battle plans are more important that the Fleet girl's feelings?!"

"Essentionally, yes. This way, we would lose far less ships as well as keep our victories enjoyable. Thinking about our lost comrades are very degrading. Some would breakdown should they every think about it. I, personally can see the use of this." Infinity says as tears began to form.

"Hey. Hey don't cry. There's no need for that now. I have yet to see the battle reports but I can see it in your eyes that you care more than you let on. I may not agree with the protocol and I cannot order you to disengage from the protocol. I can, however, tell you that the UNN rule do not apply here at the Shigan Base so it is up to you to decide. Honestly though? I'm pretty sure you've gone far past that stage from what I can see from Fubuki. Seems like you managed to talk the shyness out of that girl. I thank you much for that." Nagato whispers as she held the girl in her arms. Despite being only slightly taller than the girl, Nagato could feel the girl curl herslf into a ball. "Alright. Enough of this. I can see Fubuki, Mutsuki and Yuudachi looking around for you out there. Seems like you really made friends, eh? Clean yourself up, no use in making them see you in this state."

Infinity sniffled as she looks gratefully at Nagato. Wiping her tears, she got up, saluted the secretary once more before running over to her fleetmates. Nagato shook her head as she smiled sadly. Her eyes trailing the girls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLineBreakXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

20 Minutes Later

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLineBreakXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nagato walks up the staircase to the Operation Room to get an update from Ooyodo when she heard the blaring noise of the air raid siren. She dashed into the operation room to see Ooyodo shivering while staring at the radar. Nagato shakes Ooyodo while looking at the radar. "Ooyodo, listen to me! What is it?! I can see things but what it is I don't know!"

Ooyodo shakes her hear when she sees Nagato. Glancing at the radar, she speaks shakily, "Mu-multiple airborne contacts! E-Enemy bombers!"

Quickly, Nagato gets on the intercom. "Man the Anti-Air defences! Carriers, launch the Fighters! All Ships, Sortie!" Closing the channel, she runs out to the hanger to see the 3 UNN girls running up to her. She also notices that all 3 of them appear to be wielding a large pistol.

"Ma'am! What's happening?"

"Air raid. Possible base attack. Where did you get those?" Nagato says quickly, pointing at their guns.

"Quick sortie, ma'am. One of our abilities. We still need full sortie to get get in the water though. If you want, we can defend the facility while your girls sortie. Janet here can launch her TOSSER-class Fighters to support us." Infinity replies just as promptly.

"Very well, but you are to sortie immediately after the last Cruiser. Get to it!" Nagato shouts as she pulls away to the Docks.

 **Battle Coming in next chapter. Finally get to see the armnements of the UNN Ships eh?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and welcome back to Kantai Collection: The Lost Files! I'd like to thank all of you for your support so far. I do hope you all will continue to support me. Now, there will be a change in the character scheme. Just read to see how it goes.**

"All ships successfully sortied! Launching UNN ships now! Activate special rig!" Nagato says into the intercomm watching as all 3 UNN ships jump on the sortie pad. Somehow, all 3 of them launched with an olive green glow. A massive rig launched from the sides. Attaching itself on Infinity… and breaking to pieces. The other 2 were just fine however. Shocked, Nagato got to the intercomm. "Infinity, we are unable to attach your rig. Please report!"

"I don't know! It worked fine back at the UNN docks during my last sortie! I…!" Infinity reported as she panicked. When she looked down, her own hull appears to be sinking. She then dashed back up to the docks. She was about to redeploy when she was apprehended by Nagato. "Im sorry, Infinity, but the mission reports for your deployment states that you have to be sent back to the UNN Naval Base for maintnance should this happen. You are to either stand down or be stunned till submission."

"I…I understand. Infinity, standing down." Infinity says as she sagged slightly. Brushing off the remains of her equipment, she walks off to gather her things. Nagato trails Infinity for a while before turning back to the sortied girls. Looking closely, both girls appears to have a couple of unidentified guns. Giving the signal to allow them to head out, she sees Kerry move her 10 dual turrets on her shoulder towards a group of returning enemy fighters. Seeing as she was out of range, Nagato moved to warn her when she saw the guns fire rapidly. Staring out, she sees the entire group dropping out from the sky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLINEBREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A car pulled into the Shigan Naval Base. An elderly looking man stepped out wearing a white naval uniform. Countless badges dotted his chest along with shoulder pads with the symbol of an Admiral. Almost instantly, the fleet girls in the vacinity stood at attention and saluted. Giving a half-joking salute, the old man beckoned to a girl inside the car. The girl stepped out wearing the same uniform but hers was pure. A clean uniform without any medals or badges except for her rank which is the double bars of a Captain.

The girl was small, about 1.5m tall and had a small frame. She too saluted when she saw the others. The duo walked towards the administration building until They reached the Commanding Officer's Room. Knocking, the duo entered to see the Base Admiral taking to Nagato.

"A…Admiral Hood, Sir! I-I was not expecting you today, sir! Please take a seat!" The Admiral of the district stuttered as he saluted. He quickly shooed Nagato to a corner before gesturing towards a heavily padded seat.

"Do not bother yourself son. I had a meeting with the Japan Minister of Defense and since I was in the area, I decided to pick up the girl which needed maintanance and swap her with this fine lass over here." Admiral Hood says, mirth filling his experienced eyes. He gestures to the Fleet girl behind him. "This is Special Light Cruiser Halcyon. She will take over whatever role that you gave Infinity beforehand."

"Special? May I ask, what makes her special?" Nagato asks.

"I have a honeycomb structure for most of my armor. Also, I can carry guns designed for battleships and dreadnoughts. I also carry a single TENDER-class Missile pod of multiple ship engagement." Halcyon says promptly.

"You can call me Hal, by the way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLINEBREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Infinity got taken away by the Admiral, the 3 Destroyers looked at the Base Admiral. Tears in their eyes as their new protector got taken away so soon. They then look warily at the other girl, Hal. She was more their size and looked way less intimidating. "Umm… well… come with me then, I'll bring you over to our dorm. It's the 2nd Mobile Fleet." Fubuki says while beckoning to Hal.

"Is this the same fleet that Infinity was assigned to?" Hal asks Fubuki.

"Yes, um, im Fubuki, by the way. This is Mutsuki and this is Yuudachi." Fubuki replies.

As the 4 girls walked out of the Admin building, they passed the Carrier Akagi. "Oh hello! Are you new? Im Akagi!" She exclaimed.

"Oh! Akagi! This is Halcyon from the UNN but she said we can call her Hal." Fubuki says to Akagi as she inspects the new girl.

Hal looks at Akagi critically. Looking her up and down, she leans in close to her ear and mutters, "You tempted fate… and won… you should have sunk… at midway…hmm"

Akagi looking shocked stumbles away from her, to the surprise of the destroyers. "How? You didn't… you weren't… What?"

"It's called history… sunken ship" Hal says while smirking and brushing past her. She muttered something else before she's gone, " See me if you want to know… bring Kaga too…" She then walked off with the 3 destroyers running after her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLINEBREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hal! Why'd you have to be so mean to Akagi? She nice and treats everyone equally but you just had to go over and make her cry! What did you tell her anyway?" Fubuki asks scoldingly with Yuudachi nodding behind her.

"What did I…? The truth of course, nothing more, nothing less. Don't tell me, you don't know?" Hal replied nonchalantly.

"I… you told her… that?! But…you know that having that happen again is a nightmare for us, right?" Fubuki exclaims. When Hal nodded, Fubuki asks again, "Then why? Is there a reason for this? Do you have a reason to force us to know the truth?"

"It is to let us know what we really are… Fubuki… you're smart, do you know what we are? Trully?" When she looks at the trio, she notices that not one of the knows. "We are weapons. We are nothing more than that. The admiral knows this. Just look around you! Ship girls all round but hidden under it? I looked into the admiral's files earlier when he wasn't looking. Guess what I found. A Scrap order, for a light cruiser. Im not saying anymore as, judging by your faces, you are scared shitless. Now lets get to the dorm and meet your seniors." Hal says solemnly.

Fubuki, Mutsuki and Yuudachi stood in place, tears in their eyes and entire body shaking in fear. Once they heard Hal leave, they dashed after the surprisingly more intimidating girl. When they reached the dorm, the 4 girls walked in to see the 3 Sendai-class light crusiers waiting for them. "Hello! You must be the new girl! Im Sendai, the first of the Sendai-Class ships!"

"Im Jintsuu, second in the Sendai-Class."

"Im Naka! The third in the Sendai-Class and the Idol of the fleet!


	4. Chapter 4

**And there you have it folks! Took away the defective Infinity for now and replaced it with the ever so amazing Halcyon-Class Cruiser! She might came back later… we'll just have to see… The Halcyon is the refitted one not the standard issue UNSC ship. Sorry about cutting the action short, I realized that since I have yet to finalize the armnements of the UNN ships, I will make more character development first! Here's the fourth Chapter! Enjoy!**

"That's her… 2-4-11… the files…" Hal muttered as she allowed her eyes to rest on Naka. Catching the destroyer's eyes, they realize that Naka was the one that was supposed to be scrapped. "Hello, im the first and last ship of the Halcyon-class Special Light Cruisers."

"Oh? Why do you have no more sister ships?" Sendai asked.

"They deemed me too expensive to make as I have a honeycomb structure to improve structural integrity." Hal replied nonchalantly. "Also, I already had my first remodel. I have 1 MAC model IX, 15 M910 50mm Anti-Aircraft Guns and 1 TENDER-class Missile Pod. Also, 12 83cm Tracking Torpedoes. What about you guys?"

The 3 Sendai-class ships looked at Hal in shock. They have never heard of a MAC or a 50mm AA gun or a TENDER-class Missile pods. Torpedoes, however, they knew. "M…MAC? 50mm? What are you?! These armnements, they are fit for a super-dreadnought!" Naka shouts.

"Well I am a _Special_ Light Cruiser… and I had my refit… so I guess…?" Hal mused till she heard someone open the door to the dorm. Turning around, she sees a dishevelled Akagi and Kaga hiding behind Kongou. "Oh? Hello, come to listen to my explaination?"

"I'd actually want to know who decided to scare my beloved carriers to death! Look at them! They are practically sunk!" Kongou exclaimed in anger. At hearing the word 'Sunk', both carrier literally sunk closer to the floor. Kongou turned around worriedly and pulled them both into the dorm. Taking 2 pillows from the stacked beds, she laid them out on the floor. "Now, tell me, what is it that you said to them?"

"Are you sure? I know you too… all of you… very, very well." Hal asks raising an eyebrow. At everyone's nod, Hal told them their fates as it should be. "To Akagi and Kaga, you both should have sunk in the Battle of Midway. Along with 3 others, Hiryuu, Soryuu and Mikuma. You, Kongu, sunk at Formosa Straits. And you destroye…" Hal explained quietly until Fubuki stopped her.

"P-Please! N-No more! I can't listen to this anymore! I don't want anyone to sink! They're family to me, all of them! So please… don't…" Fubuki interrupeted crying. She was visibly shaking and was hugging Kongou tightly.

"Now, now… its ok Fubuki, im sure that Hal is telling us this for a reason. If you don't want to listen, you can always leave for a bit and come back later." Kongou comforts Fubuki. Seeing as how Fubuki shakes her head and hugs even tighter, she bent down and hugs her too. Beckoning to the other 2 destroyers in the room, they dashed over and joined the hug.

"How? How do you know our 'fates'?" Kongou asks just as shaken.

"That's simple, im…" Hal says when she was interrupted once more by the door opening. Turning around, she sees Nagato standing there. "Oh hello there, mmfh!"

Nagato muffles Hal and drags her out of the room. Once out of the building, she pulls her into a couple of bushes. "Hal, this is of absolute importance… I heard that you saw a scrap order… who was it?"

"Light Cruiser… Sendai-Class…" Hal mutters.

"But who though? Please Hal, I need to know!" Nagato says desperately.

"Why? Because you want to tempt fate? Like Akagi and Kaga? Or, do you need fuel for blackmailing?" Hal replies.

"No! I would never be so mean… they are my family too… and, I do want to tempt fate. I will do anything to save a fellow ship girl!" Nagato exclaimed at the accusasion.

"Hmm… I understand… the Order, was for Naka… the idol." Hal quietly says. "Don't worry, I'll petition to decline the order… I am of the UNN after all."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLINEBREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, the order got sent out, and it was approved. Nagato, who was tasked with this sort of thing run off to the Light cruiser dorms. She broke the door down in her rush and it attracted the attention of the 2nd Mobile Fleet units who were next door. Nagato stood in the doorway, scanning the room for the ill-fated girl. Once she noticed the girl playing around with her mic, she walked over briskly and shoved the files to her.

Naka looked at the files and noticed her name at the bottom. Thinking it was about a remodel, she pulled the entire file out. Then she began to think. " _Why would Nagato bring me the papers? And, why is she shaking?" (Cue 'Let's Not Say Goodbye' by Kancolle)_ She looked down at the papers once more and realized what it was. Her scrap order, which has been approved. "Is…Is this real? Nagato? Please… tell me that this just a joke… Please!"

Seeing as Nagato just shook her head, she lowered hers and felt tears run down her cheeks. Fubuki, Mutsuki and Yuudachi looked in to see her clenching some papers in her hand, the tears rolling down and made the connection. The trio walked in and held Naka. Nagato looked at them in confusion before joining in the hug.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLINEBREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the admiral's office, the Admiral smirks at Naka as she submits her uniform for processing. Having submitted the uniform, she wore just the bare essentionals. 2 Factory workers walked in in their overalls and face masks. The mere view of them made everyone except for the admiral and the UNN ships shiver. The workers then proceeded to grab Naka by the arms and waited for the Admiral's command.

"As of today, I order thee, Naka, the third ship of the Sendai-class Light Cruiser to be scrapped. On the pretext of high treason. She aided the enemy in sinking an allied destroyer by the name of Kisaragi. Due to the severity of charges, the grinder is permitted to be used." The admiral said, grinning all the way. "Told you I'll find a way to scrap you."

Nagato looks murderously at the Admiral then at Hal. Hal was smiling. She thought to herself, " _Hal must be in league with the bastard Admiral. That order was probably rejected until she ordered it approved."_ She then noticed Hal looking directly at her winking.

"Im sorry, but I believe you can't do that." Hal said to the Admiral.

"What? I am the Admiral of this base and I got my files approved so I can do what I want with her! Now shut up or I'll force you to scuttle her yourself!" Admiral replied, enraged.

"Hmm? You are not the admiral of this base anymore." Hal said laughing menacingly.

This prompted Naka to look sadly at Hal. "Hal… enough… there's no need to prolong my end… its inevitable and I've come to accept it. So please, just let me go…"

Hal simply shook her head, turned to the right and saluted. The door opened to see an old man standing there. "Welcome back, Sir!" Hal greeted.

"A-Admiral Hood… What are you doing here?" The Bastard admiral asked wringling his fingers.

"What am I doing here? Im here to take this base and have you arrested for attempted murder." Admiral Hood answered as he waved his hands, summoning his 2 UNN Navy escorts to arrest the Former Admiral and bring him to jail. "I'll be back, Halcyon, take over for me for a bit, ok?"

"Yes sir!" Hal replied with vigor.

As Admiral Hood walked out with his convict, Naka looked hopefully at Hal. Hal walked over and placed her and on Naka's shoulder. "Go get dressed Naka, im sorry you had to go though this but I had to find someway to get the former admiral arrested"

Naka just grabbed her uniform and hugged Hal with all her might. "Thank you! Thank you so much Hal! I don't know what kind of torture I would be going through without you!"

Patting her head, Hal finally managed to get Naka to realease her and get dressed. Nagato walked over to the temporary Admiral, knelt and did a full bow, her head touching the floor. The other occupants in the room followed suit. Hal, who as surprised at this, blushed a little. "P-Please raise your heads! I didn't do much!

 **Welp, there you have it folks. My first attempt to write an emotional part. Also, I love Naka-chan so im never going to scrap her. #StopNakaAbuse Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I went and re-read the the past chapters and realized that this story is the leading one. Never had I ever had a story that went on past 4K words. I guess Kantai Collection really appealed to me. Hope you all followed my suggestion of song as you read the last chapter, it was my inspiration after all. Anyway, here's the 5** **th** **chapter of Kantai Collection: The lost Files! Enjoy!**

"Ah, it's been a while since I last came in command! Nagato, I hope I have been satisfactory?" Halcyon asked as she looked through the rest of the former admiral's paperwork. There appears to be loads of rejected expedition papers, scrap orders and remodel orders. "Or at least better than the bastard admiral?"

"Hal… I told you many times over… there is no one worse than that bastard admiral. That's all. Im thankful for you to even be here." Nagato says quietly as she too looked through the papers.

"Hmm…" Hal says when she turned her head to look at the door. Admiral Hood, who had just returned from the UN Prison, stopped by to bring in the new admiral. Immediately, Hal stood at attention and saluted. "Admiral Hood Sir! Welcome back!"

The Admiral just waved his hand as he walked in. Noticing Nagato, he decided to return the salute after all. Gesturing to the man behing him, he said, "Halcyon, Nagato, this is Ensign Zaki. He will take command of the base for the period of a year. As of today, he will be Acting Admiral of the Shigan Base."

Ensign Zaki stepped forward and saluted. He turned to the Fleet Admiral and nodded. The fleet admiral thanked Hal for helping before leaving to catch his plane back to his own base.

"Greetings to you! I am very exited as its my first day in command! I do hope I can do well and earn the respect from all of you!" Zaki said smiling.

Hal just smiled back as she understands what the Fleet admiral was doing. Nagato, however, was a completely diiferent story. Her eyes narrowed as she inspects the soon to be Admiral. The ensign noticed this and leaned away from the girl. "Um… ma'am? Is this normal?"

Hal, who just noticed what Nagato was doing, replied, "Ah, no! Its just, the last admiral of this base was cruel to them so she was just checking you up, you know?"

"Yeah that's ok… I just hope you don't think of me like that." Zaki says when he heard the door open. He didn't get to turn around in time when he heard a loud sqeak and a thump. When he finally did, he noticed an orange clad girl on the floor. She didn't seem concious.

"Ah! Naka! Oh shit! Naka wake up! Its not the bastard admiral! You're safe! Please, calm down!" Hal shouted as she dashed over to the limp body of Naka. The Ensign was just about to walk over when Nagato held him in place. She shook her head as she walked over to the girl.

"Naka, it's me, Nagato. Get up, girl, you're the idol and idols don't sink! Come on!" Nagato said as she haul the girl up. Naka, who finally snapped out of her trance, looked up to see that the face of the Admiral was indeed different. She also notices a different badge on the shoulder pauldrons and a different logo above the breast-pocket.

"UNN? Ah! You must be the new Admiral! I'm so sorry that you had to see me like that! It's just from the rear you look like the former admiral." Naka exclaimed as she explained her reaction

"No no, it's ok! I was briefed on the situation here before my deployment. I understand most of the problems here." Zaki said laughing. "I believe the ceremony will take place tomorrow?"

"Yes. As current temporary admiral, I will do the ceremony tomorrow to transfer the care from me to you as acting Admiral of the Shigan Base but not of the Shigan Naval District. I shall take over as secretary for a week before you decided on a permenant secretary." Hal replied as she took out the assignment papers. "Here. Sign this, this and this. I will also require your thumbprint. Get that done by today. Nagato, will you direct Ensign Zaki to his new quarters?"

Nagato nods as she beckonds to the new admiral.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLINEBREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next Day

A Large podium is set up in the middle of the Parade Square to welcome their newest and most important addition. A large banner with words, ' _Welcome Admiral Zaki!'_ , is hung between the 2 ends of the podium. As usual, Naka is fighting with Kongou as to who will host the event as the 'idol'.

Jintsuu and Sendai simply smiled as they watch Naka enjoy herself. A mere 3 days ago, the worst possible thing could have happened to her and now, she was her lively self again. The 2nd Mobile Fleet girls were helping with setting the decorations up. The 4 smaller destroyers, Ikazuchi, Inazuma, Akatsuki and Hibiki, were making a bunch of paper dolls with I-49.

The Soon-to-be-Admiral walked out of the Admin building with Hal and Nagato by his side. Hal walked off as soon as they reached the Square leaving Nagato to guide the man to the stage.

"Today we celebrate the end of the Tryranical rule of the bastard admiral and usher in the era of the UNN Admiral! I hope you all will treat him with the respect you game me when I took over. Now may I present, Admiral Zaki of the United Nations Navy!" Nagato said as she gestures to the Admiral.

"Thank you, Nagato and thank you, all of you, for helping with today's ceremony! I have to admit, this is my first time commanding live units." He said as he rubbed the back of his head. When he looked up, he could see some pretty pissed faces. "A-Ah! No! Im sorry, I don't mean it like that!"

Hal then walks up to the podium in the No.1 uniform. Pure white with some brass buttons, rank on the shoulders and she appears to be carrying a large rifle of sorts. Behind her, Janet and Kerry wore the same thing. The rifles were long and painted jet black. It had a huge scope at the top.

"As of today, I sumbit my charge to thee, Ensign Zaki to be assigned the Role of Admiral to the Shigan Base and its occupants. Attention! Salute! Fire!" Hal says before shouting out the commands and firing her guns.

The entire base cheered as they were dissmissed to enjoy the food of the base.

 **Right! So that was a filler, sorry if it's shorter thanthe rest. Im bring in the action next chapter (Hopefully). Thanks and please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Right! So I changed the first chapter slightly to accommedate recent events. Please review and Enjoy Chapter 6!**

SHIGAN NAVAL BASE

0600 HOURS

BASE MAIN GATE

A large olive green car drove into the base. A large man, about 1.9m tall parked the car in the middle of the Parade Square. Stepping out, he noticed that there were no guards whatsoever. This made him greatly suspicious. Checking his internal radar once more and confirming his position, he walked up a building. On it was the words, 'Administration Building'. Looking up, he sees a single light on and it prompted him to go up.

20 Minutes Earlier

"Hey! Hey! Admiral! I got MVP again for the last sortie! Praise me!" Kongou shouted as she burst into the Commanding Officer's Room.

"Ugh… Kongou? Do you know what time it is right now? Its practically still night!" Admiral Zaki replies scratching his head.

"No no! Its, like, 5:40 in the morning, Admiral!" A voice behind Kongou said.

"Engh? Yuudachi… You too? Why are you so early?" Zaki asked grogily. He looked once more to see Mutsuki, Fubuki and Halcyon there as well. "Huh? Why are you…" Zaki said as the pieces begin to click. "Oh… you're back from the expedition are you? Well? How'd it go?"

"Uuu… the Admiral is so mean… he didn't even praise me… Fine! It was successful. We got 200 units of steel, 200 units of fuel, 100 units of ammo and 300… no… 150 units of bauxite…" Kongou said as she delivered the more wordy report.

"Hmm? 150? Where'd the other half go to?" Zaki asked, eyebrow raised.

"I… ermm… well…" Kongou stuttered as she tried to come with a good excuse.

"Spit it out… the truth Kongou, or im cutting your supplies!" Zaki exclaimed, slightly angry.

"A-Ah! I didn't eat them! It's just, Akagi was looking at the bauxite very longingly when we walked by. Then Kaga came out of nowhere and thought we were teasing her. Then she took her bow, aimed at me and ordered me to give her back whatever I took! I can't quite fight right then so I just dropped half the bauxite and dashed up here." Kongou quickly said, not willing to feel the admiral's wrath.

Zaki just looked down to his lap where a datapad rested. After adding the amount from the expedition, the bauxite is still the lowest. He hissed in anger, forgetting about the girls in front of him

"I-Im sorry! It's all my fault for not telling Kaga! It was my decision so please don't take it out on the detroyers!" Kongou whimpered as she noticed the admiral looking straight at the group of destroyers.

Zaki switched his gaze to the older girl. Standing up, he ordered the destroyers out of the room and told them to go to bed. Once the detroyers are confirmed to have left the building, he walked up to Kongou, his face mere centimeters from hers. He then circled her like a predator. Kongou watched the admiral nervously. The admiral then placed his hands on Kongou's neck, making her freeze. "A-Admiral… what…?"

"Kongou… you did well." The admiral whispered into her ear. Zaki moved his hands up to her cheeks. "Kongou… will you…" Zaki knelt and took out a box and opened it, revealing the gleaming ring inside. "Marry me?"

Kongou blushed to no ends when she heard it. She looks deep into his eyes as she replied, "Yes… Yes I will!" She shouts as she moves forward to hug him, tumbling. They both land at an awkward position but they didn't care until they heard the door knob turn.

Present Time

" _welp, here's the admiral's room… I hope its not a bad time"_ The large man says as he turned the knob and entered. He looked in just in time to a girl on top of the admiral. He stared at them for a bit before realizing that he was being rude. "Ah! Sorry, sir! I'll come back later!"

"No! It's ok, just wasn't expecting anyone so early." The admiral replied, blushing. He noticed that the interruptee was a male and had the UNN insignia on his chest. "So, what can I do for you?"

"Yes, I am Second Warrant Officer SPARTAN-VII Ryan-038 of the SPARTAN-Class Heavy Frigate!" He said as he saluted.

"Eh? A fleet boy? What are you doing here?" The Admiral asked.

"Here sir, my deployment orders." Ryan replied as he gave the orders to Zaki.

"Hmm… The Experimental Heavy Frigate SPARTAN Ryan-038 of the SPARTAN-Class is to be assigned to the Shigan Naval District. He is to join the 2nd Mobile Fleet as a Heavy Recon and Recovery Unit." Zaki said as he read the paper aloud. "Very well, please follow me, we shall head over to the Dorm immediately. Since I only just sent your fleetmates to their dorms, I doubt they'll be asleep."

True to the very last word, the girls of the 2nd Mobile Fleet is all still awake. The Admiral knocked on the door and stood, waiting for a reply. The door opened mere seconds later as Mutsuki opened it.

"Oh! Admiral! What are you doing here?" Mutsuki asked as she looked behind him.

"Gather the others would you? There's someone I want to you to meet." The admiral says as he steps back revealing Ryan.

Mutsuki nodded as she went back in to pull the others. Once out, they all stood around the odd man.

"Hello, I am SPARTAN Ryan-038, Heavy Frigate of the SPARTAN-Class. I will be joining your fleet." Ryan said with as much cheer as he could.

The 3 Japanese destroyers just stared as Hal came up and shook hands with him. "Spartan eh? Well, I hope you live up to your name." She then turned to the others. "Oh come on, he isnt going to hurt you, he's from the same group as us."

Slowly, each of them introduced themselves.

"Right, so Ryan will be staying in the same room as you until we can find a room for him. Please try to stay as descent as possible." The Admiral said as he blushed. "Good luck there SPARTAN."


End file.
